This is Crazy
by Mora20
Summary: BRAKKK…   Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan semua member secara refleks menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihatlah sang couple KyuMin datang.  "Kalian ngetawain apa? dari luar sepertinya seru," ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung nyelonong masuk lalu melemparkan sepatu.


Annyeong author kembali dengan cerita yang baru pula setelah beberapa lama menghilang tak ada kabar~

**THIS IS CRAZY**

KyuMin dan SHINee punya SME tetapi jiwa membernya milik mereka sendiri*kelak suatu hari nanti akan milik saya*

Disini yang jadi peran utamanya itu reader's ikuti aja ceritanya dan berkhayal-lah jika itu adalah kalian, nama pemain utamanya nggak disebutin. Kan pemerannya reader's dan satu lagi other cast

Kim Anggun = sahabat reader's

Ikan hiu ikut cucut, yuk lanjut~

**THIS IS CRAZY**

Kau tahu…

Ini tak lucu bagiku

Kau ada dan itu sangat terasa nyata

Tapi terkadang seakan…

Kau hanya satu dari ribuan khayalanku

Lagi dan lagi jatuh pada lubang yang sama

Dan aku tidak dapat keluar dengan sendirinya

Dari lubang yang kubuat sendiri

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara itu, benar-benar suara yang sangat kukenal dan sangat tidak asing bagiku. Aku melihatnya berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh pada siapa pun, yang terlihat hanya senyum tipis saat ia melangkah.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Tuh, SHINee udah lewat." Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Begitu tersadar dari lamunanku, dada ini terasa begitu sesak. Perasaan mengganjal yang tak terlukiskan apa pun juga, aku hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pusat berbelanjaan.

"Gun, kau tak mau ikut belanja? Entar aku tinggalin lho!" tanyaku pada orang yang tadi tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan tetap sambil berjalan, mungkin dibelakangku Anggun sedang mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku lakukan dan terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Aku sangat yakin pasti itu langkah kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menyusul mereka untuk sekedar melihat dari dekat? Atau mungkin meminta tanda tangan dari mereka?" tanyanya secara beruntun, aku pun menoleh dan memasang wajah malas.

"Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang pergi. Aku tak mau berdesak-desakkan seperti itu, bisa patah semua tulang badanku." Jelasku dan masuk kepusat berbelanjaan.

"Ah, aku juga malas kalau begitu. Lagi pula, kitakan bisa minta lain kali. Saat tidak terlalu banyak Shawol lain." Jawabnya dan berjalan beriringan denganku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil keranjang belanja lalu memilih-milih bahan masakan yang dibutuhkan, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Silahkan saja, kalau aku sore nanti mau minta tanda tangan mereka, kan ada fansmeet." Ucapku tiba-tiba yang ingin mengingatkan Anggun sekaligus menyadarkan kebodohannya.

"Ah, iya-ya. Bodohnya aku," ucap Anggun sambil memukulkan tangannya ke dahi

"Kau kan, emang bodoh dari dulu. Baru sadar nih, ye." ejekku yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya seperti itu.

Kupikir ini akan menjadi titik balik hidupku dalam menghadapi sesuatu, bukannya hanya berdiam diri dan tidak berani berbuat apa pun atau hanya sekedar tersenyum dan berpura-pura tidak tertarik pada apa pun karena takut itu hanya sebuah kesenangan yang semu dan dalam sekejap mata dapat menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

At the SHINee fansmeet

Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kakiku kedepan mereka tetapi ini mungkin diluar dugaan atau pikiran rasionalku yang telah goyah menelan semua persepsi akan ketakutan yang tak masuk akal, mungkin seharusnya aku pergi ke dokter jiwa untuk memeriksakan diri akan kegilaan tingkat tinggi dalam khayalanku.

"Ayo cepat maju, antrian didepan sudah kosong tahu. Entar disambet orang lain biar tahu rasa!" celoteh Anggun tidak sabaran, aku pun mengikuti kata-katanya dan berjalan maju kedepan sebelum disemprot lagi oleh tuh anak.

Kulihat dari kejauhan sepertinya masih panjang untuk meminta tanda tangan, kira-kira dua puluh meter lagi. Hari ini sungguh panas, terik matahari sangat menyengat tetapi mungkin dengan begini aku bisa tahu sebenarnya yang kulakukan selama ini benar atau tidak.

"Benar-benar panjang, rasanya seperti dipanggang diatas kayu bakar dengan api yang super duper besar." keluhku pada diri sendiri dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul pelan punggungku yang sangat aku yakini itu pasti Anggun.

"Aku tidak mau tuh dipanggang, lagian kalau pakai istilah dipanggang jangan pakai kayu bakar dong! Modern dikitlah misalnya pakai panggangan kek atau microwave sekalian," jelasnya panjang lebar

Aku hanya mendelikkan mata kepadanya dan dibalas dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu, kubalikkan kembali punggungku menatap lurus kedepan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Heran sendiri, kenapa aku dapat teman seperti tuh anak. Apa salah bundaku mengandung coba.

"Aaah… lama banget, aku sudah lelah. Mana lapar, sudah keroncongan plus dugeman nih perut."

Terdengar keluhan dari belakangku, mulai lagi nih anak ributnya perasaan sudah dari tadi aku ngeluh baru nyambung tuh kali otaknya.

"KEY OPPA!PANAS NIH!" teriak Anggun secara tiba-tiba yang membuatku sangat terkejut plus shock berat.

Gila apa nih anak, lihat semua orang memandangi kami dengan aneh tepatnya kearah Anggun. Aku berbalik dan menatap wajahnya, wah benaran nggak waras nih orang. Sudah teriak-teriak, masang tampang nggak bersalah lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah depan, kuikuti arah tangannya dan ternyata ia sedang melambai pada Key. Kulihat Key hanya mengulum senyum, melihat tingkah laku salah satu fansnya. Setelah sibuk melambaikan tangannya ia berkata

"Apa? perasaan tidak ada yang salah denganku,"

Aku hanya berjalan kedepan sambil menundukkan kepala berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, dianya sih nggak malu tapi aku-nya yang malu. Sepanjang antrian aku hanya diam menunggu. Kira-kira dua belas meter lagi dari SHINee, aku baru mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan sepertinya keadaan telah kembali seperti semula. Lalu Anggun kembali sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, aku tidak mau memperdulikannya.

Kupandangi SHINee yang ada didepan sana, rasanya ini seperti mimpi sudah lama aku ingin melihat mereka dari jarak dekat tapi baru sekarang itu baru tercapai. Itu pun mungkin kalau tidak ada terjadi yang macam-macam, tenang saja jaraknya sudah mulai dekat.

Sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara kami memendek, kira-kira delapan meter lagi. Jantungku berdetak makin cepat karena terlalu gugupnya. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas, selama ini aku hanya melihat mereka dari layar kaca bening. Terlihat begitu dekat dan aku tahu mereka ada didepan mataku, hanya saja perasaanku hampa berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Apa saat aku menyapa akan disapa balik ya?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"Ya iyalah, mereka kan tahu kita fansnya pasti disapa balik takut amat." celetuk Anggun

Nih anak, senang banget ikut campur pikiran orang.

"Iya-iya aku juga tahu itu, kok." jawabku tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau sih, ada-ada aja yang diomongin pasti mikirin yang aneh-aneh lagi. Eh, maju-maju!" perintah Anggun sambil mendorong punggungku dengan pelan

"Tidak kok," jawabku sambil melangkahkan kaki.

Jarak kami kira-kira lima meter lagi menuju SHINee dan aku pun kembali memandangi mereka, kulihat tiba-tiba Key melihat kearah kami dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu disusul dengan lambaian Anggun yang tiba-tiba sedikit maju kedepan. Key pun kembali kerutinitas awalnya.

"Lihat tuh, Key tersenyum padaku." bangga Anggun dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"G-R," jawabku sambil mendorongnya kembali kebarisan belakangku.

"Kata siapa? Ini fakta lho, kau sendiri juga lihatkan tadi. Kalau sirik bilang aja kali!" sindirnya tetap dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Terserah… kaulah," ucapku kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Takut jatuh pada lubang yang sama lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Aku pun langsung menoleh kebelakang lagi, menatap heran Anggun atas apa yang ia katakan tadi. Aku masih sangat ingat, tak mungkin aku salah. Sedikit pun sejak tadi belum pernah aku katakan tentang lubang sekalipun atau sekedar menggumam. Kenapa tiba-tiba nih anak ngomongin lubang.

"Tidak perlu berwajah aneh seperti itu, aku tahu benar kau. Pasti yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi tentang mereka," ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah SHINee.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka yang selama ini hanya dapat kita lihat dari layar kaca," ujarnya yang makin membuatku tambah tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Kita yang merupakan salah satu dari ribuan banyak fans, kau yang menganggap diri sendiri tidak penting bagi mereka. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa sebenarnya pendapat mereka makanya jangan membuat persepsi yang sembarangan," jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan tajam

"Oh," hanya itu respon dariku, jujur aku tak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

"Kita semua yaitu Shawol tahu bahwa jatuh pada lubang yang sama, lubang yang kita buat sendiri. Satu lagi, bukannya kita tidak dapat keluar dari lubang itu tetapi kita yang tidak ingin keluar dari lubang itu karena disana mungkin ada kebahagiaan. Rasa mencintai antara penggemar dan sang idola,"

Jujur aku benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan seorang Kim Anggun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata sebijak ini. Padahal nilai matematika-nya tidak pernah lebih dari lima, oke lupakan itu. Mungkin tidak penting tapi pemahaman dia dalam melihat situasi atau seseorang sangat-sangat buruk.

Ah, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus ke dokter jiwa untuk memeriksakan keadaanku atau pergi ke dokter telinga untuk memeriksa pendengaranku. Mungkin telah mengalami kerusakkan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah bengong sih, cepat maju tuh udah kosong antrian depan." ucap Anggun yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku pun melangkah maju kedepan dan kulihat didepan sana satu meter lagi maka aku akan bertemu dan saling menyapa dengan SHINee, kupikir kata-kata Anggun itu benar dan tidak ada salahnya mengutarakan apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan.

Dengan mantap aku melangkah maju dan tersenyum, hati serta perasaanku sudah tidak dapat diutarakan lagi. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi yang aku tahu, aku harus maju kedepan dan menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo, oppa?" ucapku dengan senyum mengembang dan memberikan sebuah poster kepada Minho untuk ditanda tangani.

Ia tersenyum lalu berkata,"Annyeong, senang bertemu denganmu."

Lalu ia pun mengembalikan poster tadi kepadaku, aku pun melangkah maju menuju Key tetapi sebelum itu aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas salam ceria dari Anggun yang bahkan sempat bertanya yang macam-macam. Ya ampun, anak ini nggak ada matinya deh tepatnya nggak punya urat malu kali ya.

"Annyeong haseyo, oppa." sapaku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan poster tadi.

"Annyeong, terima kasih sudah mau datang kesini."

"Oppa, boleh aku bertanya?"

Key pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan memberikan poster itu kembali padaku.

"Apa menyukai idola itu sebuah kesalahan?" tanyaku dan kulihat mimik wajahnya sedikit terkejut namun setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kupikir tidak, itu adalah wujud dari hubungan seorang idola dengan fansnya. Aku juga seorang manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai idola, singkat kata aku juga salah satu seorang fans." jelasnya yang tiba-tiba seperti mengangkat beban dari pundakku yang selama ini kupikul dan sangat menyesakkan hati.

Aku pun tersenyum dan melangkah kedepan tetapi sebelum itu aku berkata

"Gomawo oppa, semoga aku salah satu fansmu yang akan selalu oppa ingat."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Aku juga oppa!" ucap Anggun tiba-tiba.

Lagi-lagi nyerobot aja, nih anak. Nggak bisa lihat orang sedikit saja senang.

"Annyeong, Taemin-a." sapaku padanya dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dariku.

Aku pun dengan perasaan yang ringan datang menemui Jonghyun dan Onew oppa, kupikir ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan dan salah satu hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupku. Aku dan Anggun pun berjalan beriringan dibawah pohon-pohon yang rimbun menuju rumah kami.

"Gun,"

"Hmm,"

"Kupikir hari ini aku banyak mendapat pelajaran, bukan hanya darimu tapi juga dari Key oppa."

"Ya iyalah, aku sama Key oppakan sehati." ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Itu mah maumu, tapi tidak kusangka seorang idola juga dapat mengajariku tentang sesuatu." jelasku dan memandang Anggun.

"Mereka juga manusia, bisa salah atau pun benar, mengajari dan juga diajari tapi sekarang mereka lagi apa ya?" ucap Anggun dan memandang langit, aku yang melihat hal itu pun ikut memandang langit sore yang berwarna kuning kemerah-merahan.

At SHINee

"Hyung, tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan salah satu Shawol?" tanya Taemin yang sedang duduk santai diruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Iya, aku penasaran kelihatannya serius sekali." Jonghyun menimbali dari ruang dapur.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya berkata apa sebuah kesalahan menyukai seorang idola." jawab Key yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton TV.

Jonghyun pun berjalan dari dapur menuju sofa yang sedang diduduki Key dan ikut bersantai diruang tengah dorm SHINee.

"Pertanyaan yang cukup langkah menurutku," ucap Onew yang berjalan dari arah dapur sambil membawa segelas air.

"Iya, hari ini kita juga ketemu dengan orang langkah. Gadis yang berteriak memanggil Key tadi sangat lucu." Ujar Minho sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"HAHAHA… gadis itu benar-benar berani berteriak memanggil Key bahkan berkata kalau ia kepanasan." Ucap Jonghyun sambil tertawa lepas.

BRAKKK…

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan semua member secara refleks menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihatlah sang couple KyuMin datang.

"Kalian ngetawain apa? dari luar sepertinya seru," ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung nyelonong masuk lalu melemparkan sepatunya.

"Iya, makanya kami langsung menerobos dan langsung menjebol pintu." sambung Sungmin dan ikut masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Hanya menceritakan kejadian fansmeet tadi," jawab Onew menjelaskan kepada dua hyungnya.

"Kirain apaan," ucap Sungmin yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi benar lho hyung, peristiwa di fansmeet tadi hampir buat aku mau ketawa ngakak ditempat kalau saja disana tidak banyak Shawol. Pasti aku sudah ketawa sampai guling-gulingan." jelas Jonghyun kepada hyungdeulnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran memaksa mereka untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Sungmin, kan mereka couple sejati.

"Hahaha… aku jadi ingin lihat yang mana orangnya, apa wajahnya mirip Jonghyun yang kayak preman pasar sang pencuri makanan." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar*emang evil dari sananya nih orang*

"Itu Minho bukan aku," elak Jonghyun yang tidak mau dipersalahkan.

"Itu benar kok, hyung kan suka maling permen punyaku." ucap Taemin yang membantu hyung tersayangnya.

Minho memandang Taemin lalu tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, Taemin pun membalasnya*mulai deh 2Min-nya keluar*

"Sudah dong, kalian berdua lagi ngapain coba? Pakai acara kedip-kedippan." ujar Jonghyun yang merasa risih.

"Bilang aja sirik," Timpal Sungmin.

"Benar tuh hyung," ucap 2Min kompak

Lalu 3Min pun menyanyikan lagu andalan grup mereka*entar author bawa Changmin biar jadi 4Min*

"Jjong bukan wonderman Jjong bukan suparman Jjong hanyalah Jjongman yang suka maling permen," suara yang sangat merdu terdengar dari mulut 3Min.

Dan hanya disambut tawa dari KyuOnKey dan tampang cemberut dari sang Jjongman.

THE END

Sekian FF dari author^^

Dengan segenap hati dan jiwa, author mohon tinggalkan jejak kaki kalian

Entar author kasih album 3Min plus ciuman hangat dari author tercinta

REVIEW^^


End file.
